Romance Rumble let the hearts bleed
by Fire-Start3r
Summary: here we go, Wendy no longer loves Stan, she's having troubels breaking up with him but she's finding a friend in Kyle, and maybe a little more in KennywendyXkenny maybe WendyxKyle and wendyXStanevery heart will be broken, yet itz more of a comedy :
1. i dont but i want to love you

kenny Mcormic was a poor perverted boy that lived in south park, but that never really bothered him. He was ripped on for being poor, what else would he be ripped on-for being the first to get laid? yea rite he was king for that, so everything was pretty much the same as it was back in elementry and midle school, only not they were the young kids in a bigger school again, a bunch of older kids liked to push them around or drive around in a car infront of the younger kids saying "just a couple of years before you can".

Cartman was still as fat as he was as a kid but he was taller so he looked a BIT less fat, kyle was still jewish red head, and stan was still the most normal of the 4. Cartman was ripped on for being fat, kyle was ripped on for being jewish and for having red hair, kenny was ripped on for being poor, however finding some thing to tease Stan had become pretty difficult seeing he was dating Wendy Testaburger (after breaking up and getting back together to many times to count they finally got on the same level and stayed there) so some times kenny would tease Stan for not getting laid (after he had) but Stan would ushally freak out with the fact that if Wendy herd Stan talking about that she would dump him in a heart beat.

Suprisingly the boys had gotten used to Wendy as a friend, she was growing into a smart sweet strong kick ass woman. The boys ALSO learned to ignore Stan's bitching seeing that they'd be back together by the end of the week and if they DID remember Stan would freak out and get all pissed off.

However having Wendy with them often ment having Bebe with them, which none of the boys liked. Bebe was only Wendy's friend because they grew up as friends, Wendy was shy around showing skin and chose not to, when Bebe was rather loude about it. Stan didn't like having her around because it was just one more person to get rid of if he and Wendy wanted to make out, Kyle didnt want her around couse he thought she was a bitch that did nothing but use Wendy and every one else, Cartman didnt like her because she was a hippie hoe, and Kenny got fed up with her flirting with him then when he would respond she would scream out "pervert!" and make jokes that no one else found funny by saying "kenny's gunna rape me" which would REALLY piss kenny off because even if he was a pervert and stuff that was only with pictures, he would never hurt some one in that way.

Stan Marshe was sitting on a couch watching tv as he waited for Wendy, and possibbly Bebe too.

_ding dong_

Stan got up and walked to the door, he checked his breath, closed his eyes and started praying, "hi stan" Wendy said sweetly, "hey" suddenly Stan oppened his eyes and his prayers didnt make it because there was Bebe standing on his door step.

Stan looked at Wendy,"hey" Wendy replied his look with a "i know, im sorry" look and a kiss on the cheek

Wendy had black hair that went just below her shoulder, she pretty much wore the same outfit but instead a yellow skirt above the knees, black leggins, and boots. Bebe had blond hair, but she had done so much damage to it- she had sexy curly hair that was a bit above her shoulder, most guys would say she's pretty hot, and she dressed hot too, she never had the same guy for longer then a couple of weeks, but she always had a guy. The main reason why most guys liked her was they figured she would have sex with them, Bebe was a bit slutty but no THAT bad, however she was on the pill and had a couple of condoms. Bebe could get anouying really fast when she tease too much and she would go too far, half of the break ups between Stan and wendy were because of "jokes" from Bebe, but half of the times they would get back together was also because of Bebe. Though Stan and Wendy were often thought of a cute couple, Stan was handsome and on the foot ball team, Wendy was pretty and in a bunch of stuff, together they got along as girl friend and boyfriend, but they never were able to be just friends (they had tried it before)

Stan grabbed his coat and ran out side, he put his arm around Wendy's shoulder and started walking.

Soon Stan, Wendy, and Bebe met Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman.

"dude what the hell is the hippie hoe doing here?" cartman said cashually as though he wasnt being mean at all, every one looked at Wendy.

"shut up fat ass! besides i was going some place else i was just coming here with them" every one brightened up but not nearly as much as Stan, "REALLY!"

Wendy glared at stan, "yea im gunna go now, you two love birds have fun now" wendy said with a wink, "oh they will" kenny said teasing the couple. Wendy's eyes got big and Stan said somthing about how they were just being idiots, but he knew making out would be out of the question for tonight.

Kyle opened his door letting Stan in, Kyle was one of the kids that had more money to spend and the Brovloski house was pretty nice. Stan stormed in clearly pissed, Kyle rolled his eyes time to listen about wendy. Stan walked rite up to Kyles room and sat on Kyles bed, Kyle followed him and sat beside his bed getting ready to tune out with a magazine.

"no dude" Stan said knowing what Kyle was exspecting

"wuh" Kyle said confused

"we didn't break up, that's not the problem"

kyle looked up, "then what?"

"you know i can't believe im sayi9ng this but some times i wish Wendy was a little more like bebe!"

kyle was shocked, "um no you dont due, are you drunk?"

"no im not Kyle, and you wanna know why-because Wendy would probably break up wtih me if i did drugs. i like her dude, but we were watching a movie at my house and we started kissing"

kyle started reading the magazine, "dude i dont wanna hear about your sex life!"

"dont worry couse i dont and wont ever have one!"

kyle rolled his eyes and put down the magazine, "fine im listening"

"so were kissing and i well you know get a little deeper"

kyle looked unamused "yea..."

"and she didnt scream out "oh no Stan is gunna rape me" but she was sertainly being careful"

kyle laughed, "what do you mean?"

"she slowly stopped me and said she had to go, and she sounded terrified too!"

kyle's jaw dropped, "seriously, but youv gone pretty far-"

"I KNOW! she seriously sounded like afraid, i cant believe it dude my girl friend thinks im gunna rape her!"

kyle got up and pulled stan of his bed, "no she doesn't she was probably thinkming about some more shit that Bebe said or somthing"

stan's face saddened, "i would never do that"

kyle sat at his desk, "i know, and so does Wendy"

Stan opened his mouth "then why-"

Stan was interupted by his phone, it was playing Wendy's tune

Kyle smiled, Stan answered the phone, ushally he wouls say somthing like hey babe, but he wasn't sure if that would scare her.

kyle signeled for him to put it on speaker, STan nodded and pushed the speaker button.

"hey hun i was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight"

"oh yea sure, who all is coming"

Wendy giggeled a little, "nno just you and me"

Stan blushed and smiled, "okay" he said flirting "what time"

stan croseed his fingers, depending how late their dates were depened on how good of a date it would most lilky be

"well theres a showing at 7:00"

stan uncrossed his fingers

"but i was thinking the 9:30 would be better"

Stan brightened up, "ok so ill see you 9:00?"

"yea that sounds good"

"okay see you tonight"

the next thing was if Wendy said love you-

"i love you" she sadi

stan smiled at kyle, everything was okay

"i love you too babe"

stan put down his phone, "dude!"

kyle laughed, "yea Wendy is REALLLY afraid your gunna try somthing, hell she might even want you to"

Stan laughed, "in a perfect world"

kyle got up, "okay well i have home work so ill see you later"

stan walked out of the room, "yea see ya"

Stan popped a breath mint in his mouth, ringed the doorbell, and waited

Wendy opened the door, she had make up on, her hair hair had random sexy curls, and she was wearing a dress and mules

Stan looked to see if any parents were near by,"wow" he put his arms around her waist and pulled her in to a kiss as she put her arms around his neck,"you look great"

Wendy giggeled and took his hand in hers "well then lets go" she said pulling him away (mainly because kissing your boyfriend on the front step is dangerouse no MATTER what if it's YOUR front step)

the night ended perfectly they went to a movie and a dinner afterwords and then Stan walked Wendy home. there was a makout seshion in the date which made Stan completly forget about the other day, and everything just felt perfectly ment to be, for Stan.

The next day Stan was telling the guys about his date as they waited for the bus.

"so she doesnt think your gunna do her any more?" kenny said casually

"yea dude id be scared too" cartman said laughing

"shut up fat ass, and NO kenny she doesn't and she never did!"

the bus pulled up and the kids got on, when Stan saw Wendy he walked up to her, "hey babe"

Wendy turned around, "oh-hey!"

Stan pulled her close "i had a great time last night"

"yea i-"

the bell rang and they didnt have first periode together

"i gotta go, my class is on the other side" she said and quickly untangeled her self from Stan and ran, but wants she was on the other floor she started walking.

On a scale Kyle and Kenny were probably Wendy's best guy friends, but Kyle and Stan were best friends so she decided to tell Kenny.

Wendy wrote somthing down then gave it to Kenny, Kyle looked up then returned to his work. Kenny read the note, caught Wendy's eye and nodded, but he was a little concerned.

Wendy found Stan and talked to him, she kissed him on the lips which was VERY rare to do in public, then said good bye with a smile, but once she turned around she looked sad.

"danm is Wendy sure as hell is horny this week" kyle said

"yea she just mite go loose her virginity to any one to night-eh?" Cartman lightly jabbed stans with his elbow, Stan frowned and said nothing

Kenny was sitting on a bench waiting for Wendy, "hey sorry im late" Wendy said as she came running up to Kenny

"no problem, so whats up?"

Wendy looked at her feet and grapped her books, in a hushed voice she said it, "Kenny"

Kenny looked worried, "yea?"

Wendy looked up, "i don't love Stan..."


	2. notes

**ok yea well i plan on scrapping this just because im a lazy ass and i have new ideas (dun.dun.dun) that and my heart isnt in to it and im getting bored with this and itz getting all blah :P **

** BUT! b/c i know how god danm frusterating it is when sum1 posts sumthing they know their going to scrap why post it and tease us!?!?! so if some one wants me to finish this is will :)**

**so here you go chapter 2 :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny looked at Wendy, "what?"

Wendy sat down on the bench next to Kenny, "you herd me" she said staring at her feet

Kenny looked away, any place that didnt involve eye contact it was akwarde, for the both of them "shouldn't you be telling Stan this"

Wendy squeezed her book "i want to be with him, but i dont love him...when he kisses me, there arn't any sparks and im finding my self only able to think of him as a friend" she said blushing lightly "can we go some where else, like your place"

Kenny finally looked at her "but-"

she turned to him "i know! please"

Kenny thought for a moment, then got up saying "ok fine let's go"

Kenny wasn't really emberased by his life style, but he didnt want some one as smart, organized, inoccent and pretty as Wendy to see somthing that, well wasn't!

"ok were here" kenny said, he pulled a ciggerete out of his pockets remembering they were there

Wendy looked at the ciggerete, "Kenny! you shouldn't be smoking!" she said concerned

Kenny put the ciggerete in his mouth and talked "yea, so-you shouldn't be going to houses like this with guys like me"

He sounded unamused but it was obviouse he was joking around. Though it wasn't exactly a safe place-let alown for a girl like Wendy,looking cute and inoccent was all it took to make that envirement a dangerouse place, but in the reallity Kenny wouldn't put some one in that kinda danger.

Wendy frowned and grabbed the ciggerete from his mouth, "hey!" Wendy flicked it on the ground and stepped on it with her boot.

Keny sat back "what ever im just gunna get a new one once you leave"

Wendy smiled and rested her chin in her hands, "im sure you will, but it a few less seconds of killing your lungs" she said smiling

Kenny couldnt help but to giggle a little, Wendy looked at the time "ah! i gotta go!"

Kenny eyed the dead ciggerete "kay"

Wendy got up then looked at Kenny, "i need a hug" she said sadly

Kenny slowly got up and gave her a friendly hug, all of the sudden she put her hand in one of his pockets. Kenny was suprised shocked confused, and about to pull her away when she grabbed a box of ciggeretes and pulled her hand out.

Kenny grabbed for them but Wendy stepped back, she leaned forword and shaked the ciggerete box infont of his face

"give em" he reached but wendy ducked

"maybe when your old enough"

Kenny rolled his eyes and pointed to his dump of a house "i think i have my reasons, any kid would be depressed and smoking is for depressed kids"

Wendy stopped and thought for a moment, "maybe so but your too young to be depressed" she said smiling, she turned around a ran home.

Kenny just stood there thinking about it.

Wendy and Kenny had talked about her and Stan on the walk to Kenny's so it was ok that they only argued on his door step, Wendy decided to wait for a wile and maybe hint on to Stan what was going on. But seeing that she had been a sexy beast attemting to find the sparks, Stan thought she was just really really feeling the sparks and was on a completly different page.

The next day Stan greeted Wendy by wrapping his hands around her waist and lightly kissing her cheek. Wendy would always think it was romantic, and sweet, and caring and tender and cute, and she still did...but she didn't wan't Stan doing it. Kyle walked up to them giving Stan a "should i leave you 2 alown?" look, Stan siggneled it was ok and put his arm around Wendy. Latly Stan had always had his arm around Wendy, which didnt' help a bit.

Kyle looked at Wendy, "whats wrong?" he asked sweetly, caring, and kindly to the spacing out Wendy that looked rather frozen.

Kyle waved his hand infront of her face, "wuh! oh nothing, im just a little sleepy" she rubbed her eyes, "well i have to go" she said cheerfully

Stan brought her close and puckered up, Wendy didn't want to make Stan look like an idiot so she reluctently kissed him "see ya"

"bye" she said and she was off.

Kyle frowned as he watched her go.

Kenny replyed the note Wendy had written to him about the mourning, his reply "WHAT!?? i dont care how much of an idiot he looks like, you dont kiss some one when your going to break up with them"

Wendy frowned "gee thanks" she wrote and kicked it back to Kenny, but first periode had Kyle in it too, and that's where the note went. Kenny tried to tell Kyle it was for him, he knew Kyle would have given it to him if he knew, but he didnt hear Kenny's sfot yelling wisppers.

Wendy's eyes went wide as she watched Kyle unfold the note, Kenny looked at Wendy they were both thiking the same thing, "that get's rid of the problem" Kyle would tell Stan first thing being his best friend, and it would all be over.

Kyle squinted as he read the note, he looked at it and all though he knew it wasn't ment for him he wanted to know what was going on, he knew somthing was up.

Kenny started listening to the teacher, Wendy sinked in her seat, and Kyle read the note.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

To everyone's suprise Kyle didn't freak out and tell Stan and hate Wendy, infact he did the oppisite. He wrote somthing on the note then gave it back to Wendy, after class Kenny came to her saying that they would talk abou it after school.

Wendy opened the door, the "note passing incident" happened early in the day, she forgot about it untill she saw Stan. Stan clearly didn't know because when he saw her he waved happily, not the way you wave to some one that just dumped you. Wendy pretended to have her mind in her own world, which it pretty much was but Stan was involved in the real vershion, in her pretending vershion it was just about school. She saw Kenny and imidiatly ran up to him being out of Stan's view she grabbed his hand and started dragging him as she ran some direction.

"Woh!" they were going fast "where the hell are you taking me?"

Wendy turned her head around but continued her sprint, "you should know, you live there" she said simply with a smile.

Kenny's eyes widened, "UH-AH!" he said and he stopped jerking Wendy she rammed in to his chest.

"Ow, why not?" she said catching her breath, it was ok to walk now.

"why would you want to in the first place, even i don't want to be there!"

Wendy looked up, "where else are we gunna go, not my place not some where public, so your house fits perfectly"

"I think you should just break up with Stan insted of playing this stupid game, i mean seriously Wendy your not gunna be hanging out at my house all the time"

Wendy turned around then sat down, she wasn't sure which way to turn at the moment.

Kenny sighed, maybe he had come off a little strong, he put his hand out, Wendy looked at it wondering what she was supposed to do wtih it "come on"

Wendy took his hand, he pulled her up "so now what?" she asked

Kenny didn't let go of her hand and started pulling her the oppisite direction, "now you go home and think about what your going to ssay tomorrow"

Kenny let go of her hand and smiled, "you've done it enough times" he was a little nervouse how Wendy would take it, she didn't get extremly pissed but that wasnt the way to end the conversation-But it sure as hell made Wendy happier to end it.

"bye" she said and she jogged off, kenny smiled and walked home at his own pace, there wasnt much to walk to anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyle the phone is for you!" Sheila's Brofvloski's voice came booming through the house, "kay i got it!" Kyle replyed and he imidiatly answered the phone.

"hello"

"hey..."

"Ok Wendy you have alot of explaing to do, why does Kenny know so much, why does Stan know nothing! and...WHY!?"

He could hear Wendy sigh on the phone, "ok kyle, iv been so..."flirty" with Stan because iv been trying to figure somthing out"

"yea..."

"well latly when ever i would kiss him there would be...no sparks, no...anything and it's been getting worse, i haven't been wanting to do it at all, and now im reluctent to do anything with...Stan"

"You know Wendy i have a feeling you gave him the wrong impreshion"

"...yea, i know and im resolving this, im taking care of it tomorrow OK?"

Kyle thought for a minute, "wait did this start about a month ago"

"yea, howd you-"

"and maybe when you were watching a movie?"

"...yea, so he told you somthing i take it."

"he thought you were afraid of him raping you"

blink.akwarde silence.blink

"..."

blink.

"..."

"ok well i think im gunna go now..."

"yeaOKbye!" and kyle imidiatly hung up the phone, as well as Wendy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was there, Wendy sat on the bus next to Stan, "hey um, can we talk after school"

Stan looked confused, "yea sure b-" but Wendy imidiatly left to go sit by Bebe.

Kyle and Kenny looked at each other, it was strange because Kyle was being pretty friendly to Wendy and Kenny was still being a friend. Cartman knew what "talk" ment but he wasn't being friendly at all. He coughed "hippie hoe" when she passed him, "shut the hell up fat ass!" Stan said defending his but soon no more, girlfriend

* * *

wee! well wasnt that fun? OK well im so sry but i suck at spelling and im lazy and i plan on scrapping this (unless sum1 asks me to finish it quickly) so i decided to not 2 bother with spell checking, i prob will sumday just cuz itz such a mess . boi boi 

gabby 33

* * *


End file.
